The Evil Series: Daughter of Yellow
by LunaLuka
Summary: Haku and Rin now live in a little village after they moved from the church. Everybody loves them in this town. But rumors go from city from city that the Daughter of Evil is still alive. Rin has become worried. Will Rin be discovered by the woman in red?
1. Daughter of Search

Chapter 1: Daughter of Search

* * *

_Note: The names of the characters are the ones used in the novel series by Mothy. Also this is after Haku finds out about Rin being the princess. It does not follow the novel's plot. _

* * *

"_Traveler may you stop." _said a woman.

The traveler stopped the wagon and looked to the side. There stood a woman in red armor and a man in blue.

_"Ah yes, can I help you?" _said the traveler.

_"I am Germaine (Meiko) and this is Kyle (Kaito). Sir, are you heading to Carc__è__s?" _Germaine asked.

_"Why yes I am. I'm delivering a shipment of fruits from a local farm. Would you like to come along?"_ Kyle and Germaine nodded yes and they hopped on in the back. The man continued to drive off.

"_Sir what is your name?"_ Germaine questioned.

_"My name is Denis. Why do you want to visit Carc__è__s?" _Denis asked.

_"Why do you ask, sir?"_ Kyle finally speaks up.

Denis says, _"It's not every day we see a girl in armor asking for a ride."_

Germaine said, _"We are here on a quest."_

_"Oh, what are you searching for?"_

Kyle remained quiet as he waited for the words to slip out of Germaine's mouth.

_"__Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin), the princess of Lucifenia."_ Denis was quite surprised.

_"Isn't she dead?"_

_"Yes but rumor has it that she is still alive. So we are searching every city and village." _Germaine said.

_"Sir, where are you bringing all this fruit too?" _Kyle asked.

_"To the market in Carc__è__s, March__é Des Jumeax (Twins Market). They are the local market in that town, I deliver the fruit."_

Kyle asks, _"Who deliver's the meat?" _

_"Léonard does." _Denis answers.

_"Who owns this market?"_ Kyle asks.

_"The two nicest girls in the world own it, Rilianne and Clarith (Haku)."_

Germaine says, _"Rilianne has the same name as the princess. Could she be the princess?"_

Denis shook his head. _"Yes but I assure you she is not. Rilianne is so kind and nice, perfectly unspoiled. She is always trying to help others out. She is always trying to improve her cooking. She sometimes sells her snacks there. She wants to open up a bakery one day and I look forward to it."_

"_Does Clarith have white hair?"_ Kyle asks. Denis nods yes.

_"Why do you ask?"_

Kyle responds, _"I knew her. She was the friend of my lover who was killed by the queen."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know since neither of them like talking about their past." _Denis looked up. _"We're almost there." _

* * *

**Clunk.** Rilianne placed the buck of milk onto the table.

_"I'll make the cheese later."_ Clarith said.

_"No, its okay Clarith I can do it."_ Rilianne said.

_"We should wait for Denis out back."_ Clarith said. They walked out back.

* * *

"_Hello girls."_ Denis said as he stopped his wagon. The girls watched as the two people stepped from out back.

_"Kyle!" _Clarith said in shock.

_"So this is where you where."_

Rilianne acted clueless, pretending not to know who the man and the woman where.

_"Um, Clarith who are these people?"_

_"Oh yes, I forgot you never met them. This is Kyle and this is….." _Clarith didn't know who the woman was.

_"Germaine. My name is Germaine."_ the woman said. Rilianne came up to them both. Kyle and Germaine remained alarm.

_"Nice to meet you both, my name is Rilianne."_ Rilianne smiled. Germaine analyzed the girl. Rilianne wore a yellow dress. A simple dress not anything too classy. She had short blonde hair. Germaine realized Denis was right about one thing. She acted nothing like the **Daughter of Evil.**

_"Is there something wrong?"_ Rilianne asked.

_"No."_ Germaine said. They shook hands and when they did Germaine felt a very kind warmth from her. Then there was a struggle heard. Clarith was trying to lift the boxes by herself.

_"Clarith let me help."_ Rilianne ran to Clarith to help with the box. Together they brought the heavy box in and continued. Denis helped as well.

_"Can I help?" _Kyle asked Clarith.

_"Sure."_ Germaine also went to help.

Done with all the boxes Clarith and Rilianne offered Denis and the others to have something to eat. They accepted. They sat around the rectangular table. Clarith served them some tea. They were in Clarith's and Rilianne's house behind the shop. Clarith sat down. Rilianne then came with some brioches. She then sat down. Everyone grabbed a brioche.

_"You have improved Rilianne."_ Clarith said as she ate the brioche.

Denis said, _"I'm sorry I can't stay long." _

_"It's okay please come eat with us again."_ Rilianne said as she escorted Denis out the door. She came back to the table once she saw him off.

_"So why are you here?"_ Clarith asked.

"_We are searching for Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche, the princess."_ Kyle responded.

_"Um, who is this princess?"_ Rilianne asked.

_"Oh, right I forgot you traveled here from the northern part of France the word must have not gotten to you because you were traveling."_ Germaine stopped drinking your tea.

_"Why did you leave the north?"_ Germaine asked. Rilianne looked sad.

_"I had no parents. I lived with my brother but he died of illness. I decide to travel here because I had a friend down here. I hadn't known she died. Then I met Clarith."_

_"Oh is that so. Sorry for your losses." _Germaine said. Rilianne then noticed that she had been tearing. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled.

_"Would you like some more tea?" _

_"No, we have to go." _Germaine said.

_"Oh okay, I need to open up the market now, Clarith can you see them out?" _ Clarith nodded yes. Rilianne left to the shop.

They followed Clarith to the door. _"There is an inn if you want to stay the night."_ Clarith said.

_"How did you meet her?" _Kyle asked.

_"I met her near the chapel. The girl had been wondering for days. I saved her when she fell unconscious."_

Kyle responded, _"Oh okay then, well will come back to visit."_

_"Okay bye."_ Clarith said as she waved to them. She closed the door.

On the streets Kyle and Germaine began to talk. _"That girl could be a suspect," _Germaine said.

_"But,"_ Kyle continued. _"But she doesn't act like the princess; she is so kind, so sweet. She is not one to be hated." "Plus Clarith would have killed her if she was the queen,"_ Kyle said, _"for Michaela (Miku)."_

"_I still sense the queen's presence in this town." _Germaine said.


	2. Servant of Disguise

Chapter 2 – Servant of Disguise

Walking towards the inn named _Taverne _Germaine and Kyle stumble upon some groups of children.

The groups of children sing, _"__Détruire, détruire! __Est-ce__ suffisant? C'est pas vrai! J'ai une soif insatiable pour la destruction. Les cassants, fragiles, frêles humains sont, après tout, rien de plus que des marionnettes au rebut. __Dans quel __but__ ai-je __été__ créé? __S'il__ vous plaît __dites-moi__ la réponse?"_

The children dance around singing this song. By now all the adults are wondering who taught them this song. They begin to look at Germaine and Kyle thinking they taught them this horrid song. Kyle walks up to the children.

_"What song are you children singing?"_

The children look up at Kyle. They smile in a kind way a child should smile.

A little boy shouts out, _"__Marionnette __éclater!__"_

_"__Marionnette __éclater__? That doesn't sound like a French song." _

A little girl answers, _"Of course it's not. It was translated for us!" _

_"From what language is this song you sing?"_Germaine asks.

_"Japanese!" _the girl continued, _"Mr. Traveler told us this song and we love it!"_

Before Kyle could ask who taught them the song the girl had already ran off. Kyle sighed.

_"Shall we head towards the inn?"_ Germaine asked Kyle. He nodded yes and they walked towards the inn in this noisy town.

They arrive at a well built building. It looked too well built to be an inn. Germaine walked in first and Kyle followed her in. He was going to stay outside but there was another group of kids singing that horrid song. An old man sat at the front desk.

_"How may I help you?"_ The man said as he looked up from his paperwork.

_"May we check in for a room with two beds?"_ Kyle asks the man straight forwardly.

_"Ah, yes."_

Germaine automatically becomes a bit embarrassed at the idea of sharing a room with Kyle. She shakes her head getting that thought out of her head and thinking of their mission.

"_Your names please?"_ the old man asks.

_"I'm Kyle Marlon and this is Germaine Avadonia." _Kyle gestured his hand in a way to show Germaine was Germaine.

The old man's face lit up a bit. _"Germaine, correct?"_

_"Yes."_ Germaine nodded.

_"A person had come in here and had given a letter to me to give to you."_

Germaine took the letter with surprise. _"Who is it from?"_ Germaine asked as she opened the letter.

_"A person, gender I'm unsure of but this person held the head in their hands and wore a yellow dress fit for royalty."_ Kyle looked at Germaine, he was sure she was thinking the same thing. She was. She walked up to the man and showed him a picture.

_"That's it! It was that girl's dress but that's not it's face!"_

It was a picture of the princess and her male servant. A stain covered the male servant's face.

_"Thank you, sir." _Germaine said. She turned to Kyle. _"Grab the key from the old man for our room. We need to go back to the market right away!"_

Kyle nodded yes. He ran up to the old man. _"Key."_

The old man said, _"Ah, of course."_ The old man handed Kyle the key.

_"Let's go."_ Kyle said as they began to walk out of the inn.

* * *

The old man was sure they were gone. _"You can come out, boy."_

* * *

Walking down the streets of the city Germaine ran and looked at the picture. But something was wrong. The more she looked at the picture and the more she thought of Rilianne her mind became more blurred. Her head was going boom, boom as the image of the Rilianne she meet today changed.

_"Where are you going?"_ Kyle asks.

**Snap. **

_"Oh, sorry I think I was worrying about something." _Germaine said keeping her thoughts about Rilianne to herself.

* * *

They walked into the store. Bells chimed as they walked as a greeting.

_"Hello and welcome."_ said a girl with blonde and brown hair. One side of the girl's hair was blonde along with her bangs and the other side was brown.

_"We're looking for Clarith."_ Kyle says.

_"Right this way then." _The girl leads them into the back of the store where the cheese was made.

_"Clarith!"_ the girl calls.

_"Yes, Gala."_ Clarith answered back.

_"You have visitors."_

Clarith appeared behind a stack of boxes holding finished cheese in her delicate hands. She put the cheese down and called Rilianne over. Rilianne stopped making cheese and walked over to Clarith.

_"So what do you need?" _Clarith asked.

_"I could have sworn Rilianne looked like the princess Rilianne, but…" _Germaine didn't finish her sentence.

Gala snatched the photo out of Germaine's hands and gave it to Clarith.

Acting calm Clarith said, _"She looks nothing like the princess."_

Rilianne said, _"So that's the queen."_

But in reality Clarith and Rilianne knew that Rilianne looked exactly like she did in the photo. So why did people see her differently?

* * *

The song used in Puppet Burst (Karakuri Burst)

Here is the english translation:

Destroy, destroy! Is it enough? It's not! I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. The brittle, fragile, frail humans are, after all, nothing more than puppets discarded. For what purpose was I created? Please tell me the answer?


	3. Spy Message

Chapter 3 – Spy Message

* * *

"_So this is the princess, she pretty."_ Rilianne comments.

Rilianne excuses herself and goes upstairs into the house proportion of the shop. She walks up the mirror on the wall. She gasps.

_How can this be,_ she thought.

Just earlier today when she was brushing her hair she looked exactly like she did when she was queen. But now she looked like a completely different person. She was pretty than before though. She put her hand on the mirror. She didn't want this. She wanted to look like her brother not someone else. The hand mirror on the dresser fell but didn't crack. The mirror her brother had bought her from the town. She ran to pick it up. It was so precious to her. She picked up the mirror. When she looked in it she saw the real her. She swiftly looked back at the other mirror and once again saw a different person. Rilianne figured it out. Only the hand mirror showed the real her.

"_Rilianne!" _Clarith called.

_"Coming, Clarith!"_ Rilianne responds.

She puts the hand mirror in the drawer right next to her bed. She quickly walks down the steps. She picks up her dress a little and runs into the shop proportion.

_"Yes?"_ She drops the part of the dress she picked up.

Germaine and Kyle stood behind Clarith.

_"Can you go help Gala? She can't run the shop by herself." _

Rilianne responds, _"Sure, I'll be glad to help." _

She runs off to the shop.

Clarith turns around. _"Anything else I can help you with?" _

Kyle says, _"No, we just thought we could compare the picture to Rilianne and get a match but that didn't happen."_

Clarith lies, _"Well I hope you find her." _

Germaine replies, _"Thanks for the support. We will be off now." _

_"Bye."_ Clarith says as she lets them out the door.

Clarith closes the door behind them and goes into the shop to help Gala and Rilianne.

* * *

Germaine and Kyle are walking back to the inn trying to tune out the terrible song the children are singing.

_"Germaine, should we move to a different town?"_ Kyle asks.

_"No. Well not yet. When we where there I felt a presence. It was a cold yet warm presence. I felt that presence close to Rilianne but it wasn't Rilianne herself." _Germaine explains.

_"So what do we do?"_ Kyle asks.

_"You don't think I'd call for backup? A spy is always needed."_ Germaine whispers.

* * *

Rilianne began to stack up the fruit while Gala was helping a customer and Clarith was at the register. Rilianne began with the apples since they were the most popular this month but they weren't the best selling product. The tea was best selling along with the pastries they began to sell not too long ago. A person came up behind Rilianne.

_"Excuse me."_ said the stranger.

Rilianne stopped placing the apples into the large wooden bin and turned around to see who it was.

_"Yes?"_ Rilianne said.

_"Um, yes I wanted to know if I could get a job here. Since there are only three people working here." _the person said.

The person wore a brown cloak and the hood covering the persons head. The voice sounded like a females.

_"Alright come with me. I'll interview you." _ Rilianne lead the female into a small room usually used for storage.

Rilianne pulled out two stoles. She sat down and then the girl. The girl removed her hood revealing her long blonde curly hair.

_ "What is your name?" _Rilianne asked.

_"Seve (SeeU) is my name."_

Rilianne wondered why this girl had such an emotionless personality.

_"Alright Seve, have you ever had any experience in cooking, organizing or anything you might have to do to work in a store?" _

_"Yes, I'm done it many of times."_ Seve says.

_"Why do you want to work here?" _

_"I need to earn money." _

_"Okay. How many days can you work?" _Rilianne asks.

_"I can work every day." _

_"Final test,"_ Rilianne says as she takes some cans out of some boxes, _"can you stack these?" _

Seve grins and does it perfectly.

_"Do I have the job?"_ Seve asks.

_"Let me talk with Clarith for a second." _Rilianne exits the room.

_"Mission almost complete,"_ Seve whispers to herself.

* * *

"_Clarith,"_ Rilianne calls her name as she approaches Clarith.

_"I just interviewed someone who wants to work here. Do you approve?" _Rilianne questions.

_"Let me meet her. Take care of the register for me." _Clarith says.

_"Yes." _ Rilianne begins to help the customers and come up with the totals.

* * *

Clarith walks into the tiny storage room where the girl awaits.

_"Hello there, I'm Clarith and you are?" _

Seve responds, _"My name is Seve and I applied myself for a job here." _

Clarith analyzes the girl.

_"Did I get the job?" _

Clarith claps her hands.

_"Sure but you're not going to work in your cloak right?" _ Clarith asks.

The girl removes her cloak and the pale orange dress is revealed.

_"I'm ready to start working."_ Seve says emotionlessly.

_"Okay come in the shop and help Rilianne stack some fruit."_

Seve follows Clarith into the main part of the market.

Seve whispers to herself, _"Infiltration complete." _

* * *

Clarith takes control of the register again while Rilianne and Seve get right to work.

_"You moved here from the north, right?" _

Seve asked as she stacked the pears.

_"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" _Rilianne asks as she piles up the last of the apples.

_"Then you don't know much about the war, do you?" _Seve says with a grin.

_"War? What war?"_ Rilianne didn't know what Seve was getting at by bringing up the war that her selfishness started.

_"The war where the queen died. Do you want to know how it started?"_

Rilianne continued stacking and didn't answer.

_"It started because the blue prince denied her marriage proposal for a girl from the country of green."_ Seve said.

Rilianne wanted to scream at Seve. She wanted to tell her to stop walking about such nonsense. She didn't want to remember her dreadful past.

_"The queen ordered for the green country to be destroyed. The girl the prince loved died. A woman in red armor led the princess's country to war."_

_ "And so what?" _Rilianne says hiding her true emotions deep in the deeps of her heart.

_"Just thought you would want to know."_ Seve says.

Seve looks outside.

_"I'll be right back."_ Seve says.

* * *

Seve stops in front of a woman and a man.

_"What is the status?"_ the woman says.

Seve replies, _"I'm hired and I'm going to break Rilianne with her own memories of her past." _

_"That's what you would expect from the best spy in all of France." _


	4. Reprotect

Chapter 4 – Re_protect

* * *

**Bang! Bang!**

There was a banging on the window.

_"Kyle why is there a banging on the window?"_ Germaine asked.

Germaine was tired and didn't feel like getting out of bed. Kyle didn't want to get up either.

_"Why don't you get it up and find out?"_

_ "Because I don't want to."_ Germaine replied.

Kyle sighed. _"Fine." _

Kyle drags himself out of his bed. He slowly arrives at the window and opens it.

**Boom!**

Kyle is hit in the head by an apple and falls to the ground. Germaine jumps out of her bed.

_"What the hell? I'm trying to sleep!"_ Germaine yells out the window.

_"Is that anyway you should treat a guest?" _a young male voice says.

Germaine rubs the crust off her eyes.

_"Luke (Hibiki Lui)!" _Germaine yells.

The young boy smiles gently knowing she has yet to know the most important thing.

* * *

"_What a noisy town!" _ Seve says rolling around in her bed.

_"Oliver, close the window it might make the noisy a little harder to here." _

Oliver puts his book down and closes the window. _"Really Seve, how long do you plan to sleep? Didn't you just get a job?"_

_ "Yeah, why?"_ Seve asks.

_"Aren't you going to be late? I mean it is 9 o clock." _Oliver notifies her.

Seve arises from her bed in a sleepy manor.

She screams, _"I'm going to be late!"_

She runs out of bed and hops into her pale orange dress. She quickly puts a bow in her long blonde curly hair. She brushes her hair swiftly.

_"Bye!"_

Oliver says, _"You forgot your lunch."_

Seve runs back and takes it from Oliver's hands.

_"Thanks, bye now!" _Seve runs down the steps of the inn.

Oliver waves. _"Bye sis."_

He enters the room and closes the door.

* * *

Germaine takes a sip of her tea. Louis sat on a chair. Louis had short blonde hair.

_"You had to wake us up with apples?"_ Kyle scowls.

_"Yes I did!"_ he smiles.

Luke was only twelve years old.

_"So what town did you travel from to get here?"_ Germaine questions.

_"England."_ Luke sips his tea.

Then Germaine spits out here tea. _"England!" _

_"Yes, why do you think I didn't come here with you?"_ Luke says.

_"I never thought of that."_ Germaine says.

Kyle rarely says anything when Luke is around. For some reason he hated Luke. Germaine never knew why though.

_"So what's the scenario this time?"_ Luke asks.

_"We believe the queen may still be alive." _Germaine says.

Luke's eyes began to fill with curiosity.

_ "Any leads?"_ Luke asks.

_"Riliane…" _Germaine stops realizing she never knew Riliane's last named.

But then again she never knew Clarith's last name either or Michaela's.

_"Isn't that the name of the queen?"_ Luke asks.

Kyle speaks up, _"Yes but this girl has the same name but looks different yet she is still a suspect." _

_"Okay, I see,"_ Luke says, _"I got my information." _

Germaine chuckles, _"I can't believe a twelve year old is one of the greatest spies out there." _

Kyle says, _"And he is working for us." _

* * *

Seve runs down the street. She runs at full speed and ends up passing the shop. She pulls herself in reverse and stops in front of the shop. Gala walks out of the store to greet Seve.

_"Almost late, but you made it!" _Gala says and smiles.

Seve pants and then returns the smile with a fake one.

_"Let's head in side. Shall we?"_

Seve nods and follows Gala inside.

Seve looks around the shop analyzing every speck she sees.

_"Where are Riliane and Clarith?"_ Seve asks.

Gala answers, _"Getting the meats from Léonard. Help me set out the pastries Riliane made."_

Seve follows Gala to the display case which was empty. Trays only carried crumbs on them.

Gala chuckles, _"Riliane's pastries are very popular." _

Gala looks at the pastries on the counter ready to be placed for display.

_"Especially her brioche,"_ Gala whispers.

_"Uh,"_ Seve mutters.

_"Oh nothing, come lets place the pastries." _Gala laughs nervously.

Why was Gala acting weird all of the sudden?

Seve didn't ask any questions but made a little note of this in her head. Seve follows Gala behind the counter and removes the trays from the display. She carefully puts the pastries onto the trays. Then she slips the trays back in.

* * *

Children from the streets eat candy while chatting about games and such. Then it gets silent. All the children gather but not one adult notices because they are either too busy or just don't care. They all circle around a hooded man.

He whispers to them yet another song. _"It's called, Cette fille ne me font pas peur." _

He walks away leaving the children to sing yet another horrid song.

* * *

An old woman stares at a picture.

_"Why did you have to leave me?" _the old woman asks herself.

She stares at the picture of her and her dead husband. She puts down the picture and walks to her desk of the inn she owns.

* * *

Riliane runs into the kitchen and grabs a basket of muffins she baked. Seve is setting out some leeks when Riliane catches her eye.

_"Where are you going Riliane?"_ Seve asks.

Riliane stops and turns to Seve. _"I'm delivering a basket of muffins to the mourning old woman who owns the inn."_

Seve asks, _"Why would you do that?" _

_"Because that old woman runs the inn, Taverne, works so hard. It was built by her husband but he died. So I give a basket of muffins to remind her that she is not alone!" _

Gala was listening to their conversation and decided to join in.

_"__You know they say that you can still see the old man's ghost. Some say that he gives rooms to travelers that don't know he is dead. Oo,"_ Gala attempts to scare them.

_"Not funny Gala. Well I'm off now! Bye!"_ Riliane says.

_"Bye!" _Gala shouts.

_"Bye!"_ Seve whispers.

* * *

Riliane walks through the streets. She hears the children singing. This has been the fifth creepy song they sang this month.

_"__II se cachait, flottant__. __Seulement __cette fille__n'est pas gêné__. __Ils crient__,__peur__. __Seulement __cette fille__n'est pas gêné__. II __se faufile __derrière__. __Seulement __que les avis __fille__. __Voix __effrayantes. Des voix aiguës__. __Seule la__fille sourit__." _the children sing.

A single boy then sings the next line, _" Cette fille ne me font pas peur."_

Once again the town is disgusted by the children's song. Riliane quickly walks past the children and to the inn. She passes a young boy with short blonde hair.

* * *

**Ring. Ring.**

The inn bells chime in the wind the passes through when the door opens.

_"Oh welcome Rin."_ the old lady says.

Rin was Riliane nickname given to her by the old lady.

_"I brought you muffins, Mary."_ Riliane smiles as she hands the old lady the basket.

_"Oh thank you Rin." _

A girl walks down the steps. _"Mister we need a spare key do you have one?" _

The girl walks down and sees Riliane and Mary.

_"Hello Germaine."_ Riliane smiles.

_"Oh hello Riliane what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm just giving the owner, Mary a basket of muffins."_

_ "When did you get a room?"_ Mary asks.

_"An old man gave us our key."_ Germaine says.

Riliane almost trips as she takes a few steps back.

_"Germaine that's impossible." _

_"Why?"_ Germaine asks.

_"The old man, Joseph died a year ago of disease." _

* * *

"_Why do you keep showing up there, Joseph?"_ a boy asks.

_"To remind me of the old days and protect my wife."_

Joseph and the boy sit and drink tea on a pure white table sitting on pure white chairs. They talked while sitting in heaven.

_"Don't you protect your sister, Allen (Len)?"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to That Girl Doesn't Scare Me used in this fanfiction. **

**Note: For anyone that didn't know Oliver is the Vocaloid Oliver**

* * *

**Translation:**

**He was hiding****, ****floating****. ****Only ****this girl ****is not bothered****. ****They scream****,****scared****. ****Only ****this girl is not bothered****. ****He sneaks ****behind****.****Only ****the opinions ****daughter****. ****Terrifying voices****. ****Shrill voices****. ****Only the ****girl smiled.****  
****This girl ****does ****not scare me****.**

* * *

**Corrections:**

**It was hiding, floating. **

**They scream, afraid. **

**It sneaks up from behind. Only that girl notices. Scary voices. **

**(When it says "this girl" it should be "that girl")**

* * *

**The chapter titles follow the songs. People say that Re_birthday isn't part of the series but I believe it is because of how I interpret it. So it is used for a chapter title.**


	5. Sight of White

Chapter 5 – Sight of White

* * *

"_That's impossible! He was the man that gave us our key and checked us in!" _Germaine shouted.

_"The rumors are true."_ Riliane whispered.

_"It is said that spirits help their loves ones even when dead." _Mary said.

Riliane and Germaine turn to the old woman.

_"He always loved to welcome the customers, give them their keys and see them off. He continues to do it today." _

_"Have you ever seen him?"_ Germaine asks.

Mary shakes her head no.

_"For someone reason I never get to see him. I guess spirits don't get to see their love ones."_

Mary turns to Germaine. _"What did you need, miss?" _

Germaine hesitates to answer for this is too much for a person to take in. _"A spare key, please."_ she mutters. Mary opens the drawer at the desk and pulls out an extra key. _"Here you go."_

Mary stretches out her arms and gives Germaine the spare key.

_"Don't lose it."_ Mary says.

Mary then turns to Riliane. _"Thank you for the muffins and for visiting, Rin." _

_"You're welcome."_ Riliane responds.

_"Well, I must go back to the shop. Have a nice day!"_

_"Have a nice day!"_ Mary answers Riliane as Riliane exits the inn.

_"What a sweet girl." _Mary whispers.

Germaine attempts to process what just happened in her mind as she stands there.

**Ring. Ring. **

The bells of the inn ring. The chime snaps Germaine out of the thinking process she was once in. A man and a woman about twenty years of age were at the front desk.

_"We need a room." _said the female.

The female had short black hair and the male had short brown hair. The female's hair was up to her neck.

_"A room for two, correct?" _Mary answered.

_"Yes." _the male answered.

They seemed serious and determined. The male took the key from Mary's hand.

_"What are your names?"_ Mary called.

But they were already heading up the stairs before they could answer her.

**Bang.**

Germaine hit into the female.

_"Watch it!"_ Germaine scowled.

The female looked at Germaine with cold eyes.

_"What?"_ Germaine questioned the female.

The female looked away and followed the male upstairs to their room.

_What was that about? _Germaine asked herself in her mind.

_"How long does it take to get a key?"_ Kyle yells.

_"Sorry."_ Germaine says softly.

She heads up the creaking steps to her room in which she shared with Kyle.

* * *

Riliane walked through the streets of town again. The children were singing that horrid song.

_I'll do something about this!_ She thought.

She walked up to the children. She felt someone's eyes on her.

_"Hello children!" _Riliane said.

They stopped singing.

_"Hello!"_ said a child.

_"Hello!" _said another.

_"Can I teach you a new song?" _

_"Nope!"_ some children said.

_"Oh." _Riliane sighed.

_ "Can I teach you one?" _said a voice.

It was a girl. A cloak hood hid her hair but a green strand could be seen.

_"It's called South North Story." _

The cloaked female comes beside Riliane and bends down.

She begins to sing, "_Où était cet endroit? __Qui étais-je? La carte je déplie est incolore. Pour le sud, vers le sud. Où cela at-il d'enfants? Qui était "l'enfant"? Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis à la recherche pour. __Pour le nord, vers le nord." _

_That voice why does it seem so familiar? _Riliane asked her memory.

The cloaked girl got up. _"Please sing the song." _

_"We will!" _said a child.

The cloaked girl walked away and turned at an intersection. A bright white light appeared from the intersection. Rilianne ran after her.

_"Wait who are you?"_ Riliane came to the intersection in which the girl turned at but nobody was there.

_Where did she go?_

* * *

"_Seve can you find Riliane?"_ Gala asked.

Seve stopped the cart of watermelon and walked over to Gala.

_"What did you say?" _

_"Can you go find Riliane? She isn't back yet."_ Gala instructed.

_"Sure. Put the watermelon's away for me, okay?" _

_"Okay!"_ Gala said loudly.

Seve grabs her cloak and puts it on. She doesn't put on her hood for there was no reason too. She runs out of the shop. This was a great opportunity to explore the town and get some clues. Seve runs quickly because after she was done with the watermelons she was going to dine on her lunch. Now because of Riliane that would be pushed back. Seve runs as she does she passes a young boy heading in the opposite direction as she was. As the past each other they glanced at each other, giving each other a familiar stare. They stop and look at each other. Seve walks up to him.

_"Have we met?" _

_"No." _he walks away.

She laughs. _"Oh, what interesting news I have discovered. I didn't know there was another spy in town." _

She turns around and continues to find Riliane.

* * *

"_Riliane, where are you?"_ Seve called.

**Meow! **

A cat purred. Seve looked to her right to see a horde of cats.

_No. Why did they have to be here? Seve, be strong. _Seve warns herself. _Oh, I can't hold back._

She hugs the cats and pets them. She had a huge weakness for cats. She had no idea why though and it was probably remain a mystery for a while.

_"Seve what are you doing?"_

_"Riliane!"_ Seve yelled as she turned around.

_"Where were you?" _

_"I was at the inn." _

_"Why did it take so long?" _

_"I chatted with Mary." _Riliane responded.

_You're lying you can't fool me!_ Seve thought.

Seve sighed and acted as if she believed that fictional story. _"Alright let's get back to the shop. We need more pastries."_ Seve said.

_"Ok."_ Riliane followed Seve.

Once again Seve passes that boy.

This time he whispers something in her ear. _"I'll kill you before you can even complete your mission of finding the princess."_

There was one problem. Seve had already found the princess.

* * *

"_I shall be going now."_ Allen said.

_"Why must you Allen?" _Joseph asked.

_"You know I don't belong in heaven. Also the bells in my head are ringing signaling me to come back." _

_"Please come visit heaven again Allen." _Joseph said.

Allen stood up and walked into the clouds. He entered a dark room. Once again the red handcuffs appeared on his arms and blue chains on his ankles to remind him of the evil he has done.

* * *

Joseph sighed. He wished Allen could have stayed longer.

_"I'm home!"_ said a voice.

It was the cloaked girl. She removed her hood to release her green hair.

_"Welcome back to heaven, Michaela."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to South North Story.**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Where was that place? Who was I? The map I unfold in colourless. To the south, to the south. Where did that child go? Who was "that child"? I don't really know who I'm searching for. To the north, to the north. **


	6. Twiright Eyes

Chapter 6 – Twiright Eyes

* * *

**Yawn. **

_"Seve you're up early."_ Oliver says as he rises from his bed.

_"I don't want to be late like yesterday." _Seve answers. _"The time is eight thirty I have thirty minutes until I begin work_."

Seve sits in front of the mirror brushing her long golden hair. Oliver walks out of bed with energy.

_"Why didn't we go to the same inn as the others, Seve?"_ Oliver ponders.

_"We do not want to get caught, do we?" _

_"No we do not." _Oliver answers.

Seve lays her brush on the dresser besides her and gets off the stool she sat on.

_"That reminds me; I have to call them anyways."_ Seve explains.

_"Ok, please do so."_ Oliver proposes as she exits the room.

* * *

Seve walks down the stairs of the inn she was at. She was only on the second floor out of the five. Many people liked the higher levels so it was deserted on the second. Arriving at the front desk there is a young maiden waiting to help Seve.

_"May I help you?"_ The young maiden asks.

_"Yes, may I use your phone to make a quick call?"_

The young maiden replies, _"Yes you may. The phone is that way." _She points to the hallway with the first floor rooms. _"It will be at the end of the hall." _

_"Thank you." _

_"You're welcome."_

Seve heads down the hall. She has no worries since nobody is ever in the first floor rooms due to the fact that the windows don't give the best views.

Seve pasts by the last room of the hall; near the room was the room with the phone. She quietly opens the door to the room and picks up the phone. She dials the numbers and the ringing begins.

**Ring. Ring.**

_"Hello?"_ said a male's voice.

_"It's me, Seve." _

_"Any news you would like to share?" _

_"Yes, there is another spy in town but he is unaware of who the queen is." _

There is a short pause.

_"Anything else you'd like to share?" _her boss hints.

_"Yes, a co-worker of my name Gala I suspect her to have a connection with the queen. There is a chance she already know that Riliane is the queen."_ Seve shares.

_"Do you have any evidence against Riliane herself?"_ the male asks.

_"No, sir I'm working on it." _

_"Hurry we need more information. No judge is going to believe a ghost told us who the queen was." _

_"Yes, sir. I'm hanging up now. Good bye." _Seve says as she puts the phone back.

* * *

"_So only the mirror shows your real self?" _Clarith asks.

Riliane nods yes.

_"How did this happen?"_ Clarith wonders aloud.

_"I do not know." _Riliane responds.

They lie on their own beds staring at the ceiling. Riliane holds up the mirror looking at her real self.

_"It keeps me safe but I don't like it. I want to look like him." _

Clarith looks at Riliane with pity. Just like Michaela had brought Clarith out of the loneliness Clarith was determined to do the same for Riliane.

_"Riliane may I ask you a question?" _

_"Yes Clarith what is it?" _

_"I know you don't like to talk about the past but Michaela was killed because Kyle rejected your marriage proposal, correct?"_

_ "Yes that's what the evil me did."_

_ "How do you feel about him now?"_ Clarith asks.

_"He is just some other person. I have no feelings for him anymore." _Riliane responds firmly.

**Knock. Knock. **

_"I'll get." _ Riliane says.

Riliane exits the bedroom in a flash.

_"Seve has arrived as well as Gala!"_ Riliane yells.

Clarith looks at the clock. It was almost nine o' clock.

_"Okay coming." _Clarith quickly rushes down the stairs.

* * *

Gala stacks up crates of mangos in the back of the shop. She has finished with the crates and goes through the kitchen to enter the main shop. As she passes through the kitchen she stops when the smell of Riliane's brioche hit her. She sneaked over to the tray to snatch one. She quietly eats one.

_"It's so yummy!" _She squeals. _"She's getting as good as her brother. I remember he would always come out and bring us one when we sneaked in." _

The door to the kitchen was slightly open.

Seve made notice of Gala's words. _So she did know._

* * *

"_Gala there is someone here to see you!"_ Clarith yells.

Gala peers around the corner. She then steps out of the kitchen. Clarith steps back when she notices she is in Gala's view point and Gala is unable to witness the person.

_"Aria (IA)!"_ Gala calls.

_"Gala!"_ They run and hug each other.

Aria's hair is a gray pink, past her waist. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean.

_"Gala do you know her?"_ Riliane stops sweeping and asks.

_"Yes I do. I've known her since we were kids!"_

Seve's mind began to think. _Is this Aria part of the group Gala mentioned earlier when she said "we"? _

* * *

Oliver walked down the streets of the town. He stood out from others with bandages around his right eye, right foot and one right above his left knee. He was only as mere child at the age of twelve. Children sang a nice calm song unlike the terrifying ones that they've sang before. Oliver notices they've stopped singing and have huddles together as if speaking to an adult. Oliver removes his bandage from his right eye. Oliver slowly opens up his right eye. His right eye was a red blood color while his other eye was a calm yellow color.

_Now I understand._ He said in his mind.

He now knew why no one saw the stranger teach the children those songs or understood why those children huddled together like that. Children can see them until they reach a specific age. If it wasn't for his blood stained eye he wouldn't be able to see him either. They show themselves when they want to. This man they call _"Mr. Stranger"_ is dead.


	7. Festival Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied

Chapter 7 – Festival Girl ~ Thousand Year Wiegenlied ~

* * *

It was ten o' clock at night. Oliver waited for Seve to return from work.

_Honestly what's taking her so very long? _Oliver asked himself.

The door was creaked open the tired Seve. She enters the room with not a single word said to Oliver.

_"What took you so long?" _Oliver asks his elder sister as she drops onto the bed.

_"We were very busy today. We also got a huge shipment today." _Seve answers him.

_"Any news you'd like to fill me in on because I have some news." _Oliver states hoping she'd answer.

_"She knew. Gala. She knew about Riliane. We met a girl name Aria. I think she knows too." _

_"Doesn't Aria mean air?" _

_"Yes it does, Oliver!" _She snaps. _"Now what is your news and hurry up I'm dying for rest._"

Oliver smirks. _"Have you heard the rumors of this so call Mr. Stranger that teaches the children songs that scare a human being?"_

_"Yes, I have. Why?" _

_"Mr. Stranger is no myth. The only reason no one can catch him is because he's dead. He doesn't wish to reveal himself but you already know that little kids can see the dead." _Oliver explains.

_"I'll keep that in mind."_ Seve says.

_"Now hurry, get some rest. You have work tomorrow." _Oliver orders Seve.

Seve sits from resting position.

_"That reminds me, I forgot to mention this but I have no work tomorrow, or until it's over." _Seve notifies Oliver.

_"Why don't you have work?"_

_ "The festival, everyone's preparing for. The Harvest Festival. This town is known for its great harvest. They celebrate due to this." _

Sevelies down and crawls under the covers.

_"Good night."_ Seve says.

Oliver blows out the candle. _"Good night." _

* * *

"_Ugh."_ Germaine groans due to the noise outside that won't let her sleep.

Though the sun had already raised and the rosters have already croaked, Germaine wanted to stay in bed.

_"I give up!"_ Kyle moans.

_"I can't sleep like this." _Kyle forces himself out of bed.

"_What time is it?" _Germaine mumbles while still being half awake.

_"It's nine o'clock." _he answers.

Germaine rubs her sleepy eyes as he rose from the bed.

_"Kyle, why is it so noisy this morning?" _she asks.

_"They are preparing for The Harvest Festival." _Kyle answers.

_"I completely forgot about it!" _Germaine gives herself a facepalm.

_"Well expect it to be like this for a while because there is another festival after this one." _Kyle notifies Germaine.

_"Celebrating what?" _she asks.

"_The death of the queen." _

* * *

Clarith wakes up.

_It's now ten o'clock._ Clarith thinks as she looks at the look. _Ten o'clock! _

Clarith frantically pulls herself out of bed.

_I was supposed to get up at nine! _

Clarith slips on her white dress. She does a braid messily and runs down stairs. As she walks down stairs she smells some food. She enters the kitchen to see Riliane, Gala and Aria. Riliane cooks while Gala and Aria chat.

_"Riliane! Why didn't you wake me up!" _Clarith shouts.

_"Because Clarith you work so hard you need a break. And anyways the shop is closed until the festival is over!" _Riliane responds.

Aria wonders why the store is closed during this time so she asks Gala.

Gala answers her question, _"During the festivals business is very poor. Also so we can enjoy the festival. This time of year the restaurant business is usually best." _

Riliane knew Gala was right. Many people tried themselves out working on big statues made of hay. They went to the restaurants for a quick bite. They made statues for the goddess and god of harvest and crops.

_"Clarith, now that you have calmed down let Gala fix your hair and I'll serve breakfast. Okay?" _Riliane decides.

Clarith nods yes and sits besides Gala. Gala automatically starts on Clarith's hair once she sits down. After finishing Clarith's hair breakfast was served.

* * *

Two hours have passed after they finished breakfast. Clarith had promised a friend that she would help at their restaurant. Gala and Aria had ran off somewhere. Now Riliane was all alone in the shop.

**Clap!**

She claps her hands remembering something.

_I have to return a book because I bought the wrong one! _Riliane remembers.

She runs up into their room and snatches the book off her bed. She runs out of the shop and into town.

* * *

Riliane walks through town with the book in hand. When she passes by people they say hello. She loved this town. Here no one hated her or wanted her dead. They liked her, treated her with kindness but lately she felt as if someone was trying to destroy her. Ruin her peaceful times and get the truth out into the open from the locked cage she up her past in. She aimlessly walked around forgetting her path when it got mixed in with her thoughts but somehow she ends up at the book store.

* * *

**Jingle. **

The bells of the book store chime.

_"Oh hello Rinny." _said the shop owner.

Riliane had many nicknames. Rinny was one he came up with.

_"What can I do for you?"_ he asks.

_"Can I return a book? I accidently bought the wrong one." _she says.

_"Of course, Rinny." _

She gives him the book and he gives her, her money back.

_"What book are you looking for?"_ he asks.

_"I accidently bought "Spice and Wolf" when I meant to buy "Prisoner and Paper plane Boy Paradox"." _ Riliane explains.

_"I think we still have that in stock. The book is quite popular you know." _

Riliane goes down the aisles to find her book.

_There it is!_ She thinks gleefully.

She reaches to get the book when her hand is interfered with another. When she looks to her left there is a boy about sixteen. A year older than her. Her hand retreats.

_"Oh, sorry."_ he says.

He gets two copies of the book and hands it to Riliane. They head over to the cash register and pay. As Riliane begins walking back to the shop she is stopped by the male.

"_Hello!"_ he says.

_"Hello!"_ Riliane responds kindly.

_"So you were getting Prisoner too. I had to get it this time since last time they ran out." _he says.

_"My name is Michael (Mikuo)." _

_"My name is Riliane." _

_"Want to get some coffee?" _

_"Sure."_ Riliane answers.

They walk away from the shop and to the coffee.

For some reason Riliane felt as if she knew this man before.

* * *

Germaine and Kyle get a seat at the coffee shop.

_"Maybe coffee will wake me up." _Germaine mumbles.

The waitress walks up to them.

_"May I take your order?"_ The voice seemed oddly familiar to both Kyle and Germaine.

_"Clarith! What are you doing here?" _Germaine asks loudly.

_"My friend's father owns this shop. She asked me to help out since I have nothing to do." _

_"What about your shop?" _Kyle asks.

_"Closed for festival." _She explains.

The bells jingle but it is so loud in the coffee shop no hears it. Two people pass by Germaine, Kyle and Clarith and sit behind them. Germaine realizes whom the female may be.

_"Riliane?" _Germaine questions.

Riliane turns around and so does Kyle.

Kyle becomes shocked after seeing who was with Riliane.

Kyle mutters the person's name.

_"Michael!"_

_"Kyle?" _Michael was unsure for a second about whom the person was.

_What is Michaela's brother doing here? _Kyle thought. _I thought he died when protecting his lover during the Green Hunting..._

* * *

**Wiegenlied is German for lullaby.**

* * *

**Cover is by LiaDeBeaumont on deviantART.**


	8. Sound of Clocktower Bidding

Chapter 8 – Sound of Clocktower Bidding

* * *

Kyle recalls Michaela having a brother a year younger than the age she was. He had died protecting his lover, Kylee (Kaiko).

_"Kyle?"_ Michael questions.

_"Didn't you die?" _Kyle mutters.

_"What are you talking about?" _Riliane became confused.

She suggested, _"Why don't we all sit together and get things sorted out?"_

Clarith comes back and puts Riliane's table and combines it with Germaine's table so they may sit. Riliane tells Clarith what coffee she wants and the explaining begins.

_"So what is going on?"_ Riliane sighs.

All eyes turn on Kyle.

_"Michaela had a brother named Michael. He died protecting Kylee during the Green hunting."_

Michael seems oddly confused. _"I'm sorry but you must have me confused for another. I am a single child. I came from Preheavenal; right off the cost of England." _

_"That's impossible you look just like him!"_ Kyle slams his hands on the table.

_"Sit down!" _Germaine snaps. _"He is not Michaela's brother!"_

A feeling on uneasiness clouds the table.

_"So, Preheavenal? I've never heard of it. Please tell me more about it." _Germaine asks.

_"Many live there though it is a small country. I have many close friends like Joseph and Allen."_

The name Allen strikes Riliane like a blade. The memory of her brother being killed so she may live flashes back. She somehow holds back her tears.

_"What's the Green Hunting?" _Michael asks.

_"It's what it was called when the queen of Lucifenia jealousy destroyed Elphegort." _Germaine responds bringing a silence to the table until Clarith returns with the coffee.

Michael didn't order any coffee though he was the one who invited Riliane to the coffee shop.

**Ring. Ring.**

Bells chimed. But it wasn't the coffee shops bells. No one had entered. Riliane looked seemed as if only she heard the chime. Then Michael stood up from the table as if the bells were the signal he had to leave.

_"I really should be going."_ He says.

Before anyone can stop him he is already on his way out. While Germaine and Kyle talk Riliane watches him leave through the window. She lifts her coffee to sip.

**Crash!**

She dropped her coffee cup from mid air yet no screams exited her mouth as the hot coffee slipped onto her dress, all over her. She was too much in shock when she saw Michael walk away with her twin brother Allen.

* * *

The room was full of strangers. It was dark and not meant for a twelve year old such as Luke. But he was a spy he could handle it. He was in an auction house. Today, Germany was selling one of their top spies in order to regain more money from Marlon since Marlon has not paid back every penny to Germany. Luke needed this spy since the other spies had gone ahead. He sees the female spy from before she is with a boy the same age as him. He is only a few tables away and can hear what they are saying.

_"Seve, can I go now?"_ The twelve year old boy asks.

_So her name is Seve. _Luke thinks.

_"No, Oliver! You can find that stranger guy of whom ever you were looking for later!" _She snaps.

_Stranger? _He wonders.

_"I need to get this spy and report back to Bruce!" _She says.

They have the same objective. To add a member to their teams. Luckily he has the Queen on his side.

_"Seve you should quiet down! That British spy is here."_ Oliver warns.

_"I hate British people. They follow the Queen like lost dogs!" _Seve says out loud proudly.

Luke slams his fist onto the table.

_How dare, she!_ He thought.

The Queen was everything to the British.

_"Quiet down, quiet down." _The announcer called.

Suddenly the auction center became silent.

Dark and silent.

_"Ok first we will be biding..." _The announcer was tuned out from Luke's head.

The whispers in his head started up again. Someone or something also whispered to him what to do next. The whisper was not human but wanted to help him. Sometimes the whisper wanted to chat. At other times it was cruel and nasty; it plotted terrible ideas onto Luke's head. Today was the terrible thoughts. Something bad must have happen to the whisper.

_Kill them. Kill Seve. Kill Oliver. Kill Bruce. Kill Claire. Kill the spies. You shall kill them all. _The whisper plants into Luke's brain but he pulls them out, rejecting them.

_"Next up on the market, the spy from Germany!"_ The announcer announces.

Once Luke hears this he begins to tune into the real world and the whisper fades. A girl with black hair in pigtails walks onto the stage. She has crystal blue eyes. Luke knew Germany had the best spies in this century. Not many people need spies so it shall not be much of a challenge for Luke.

_"The biding will begin at six hundred and forty Euros." _He announces.

Luke calls out, _"Seven hundred-twenty one and twenty-seven tenths Euros!"_

A very specific price.

Seve yells out, _"Eight hundred and one Euros!"_

Luke counters back. _"One thousand, six hundred two and eighty-two tenths!" _

Seve gives him a sharp look of hatred.

_"Two thousand, four hundred four and twenty three tenths Euros is my final bid!" _She shouts through the silence.

Luke grins, _"Three thousand, two hundred five and sixty four Euro's is my final offer!"_

The announcer looks around. _"Any higher bids?"_

The room stands silent for this isn't what the people wanted. Actually some found it sickening to be bidding for a human being.

_"Going once, going twice, going three times and sold to that boy!" _

Luke tosses a sack of money and leaves. The German spy follows him out.

He plans to escape the wrath Seve must be feeling right now.

* * *

In heaven its always peaceful. Michaela and Joseph sit drinking tea.

Michaela comments on the tea. _"The fragrance is wonderful today." _

She sips her tea once again.

_"When they get back I hope Allen will have some time to spare." _She says.

A person appears walking through the clouds and sits at the table where Michaela and Joseph sit.

_"Allen could not come?" _Michaela asks.

The person answers, _"He could not. He went straight to the prison once entering heaven." _

Michaela quickly attempts to leave a sad state and successes.

"Preheavenal?" Michaela laughs at its name. _"Couldn't you think of anything better."_

_"I apologize. I didn't know Kyle was going to be there. What was I suppose to say? Hello, I'm Michael I was killed during the Green Hunting along with my sister. Nice to meet you."_

_ "Oh, Michael you are a terrible lier!" _

_"Alright, I get it. I could have thought of a better lie!" _

She sat with her dead brother, Michael.

_"But, please, Michael try to not reveal yourself too much. You don't want Oliver to see us._ _You do know what happen to Gumillia (Gumi), right?"_

_"How could I not know? I watched her get dragged to hell." _


	9. Ghost of Evil

Chapter 9 – Ghost of Evil

* * *

"_Huh."_ Kyle says.

The world that surrounds him is black, dark and cold. A bright blue light glows. A figure appears walking from the blue light.

_"Kylee!"_ Kyle yells.

He runs to her but walks through her. He falls to the ground.

_"Dear brother you know I died long ago."_ Kylee announces.

There is a silence.

_"Kylee, why do you choose to reveal yourself now?" _Kyle asks Kylee as he picks himself off the black, ground of emptiness.

_"There is something I must tell you about Michael. He's..." _

_"Dead."_ Kyle says. _"Kylee I know he's dead. I know he lied." _

_"Brother, how do you know?" _

Kyle looks at her with pitiful eyes.

Kylee began to retreat. Kyle chases after her, wanting to tell her the truth.

Kyle begins to yell._ "Because I watched..."_

Before Kyle can finish his sentence the world had become white. Kyle then had awoken from his dream.

* * *

Germaine looked at Kyle. He was panting and was out of breath. He looked as if he chased after someone.

_"Kyle, what's wrong?"_ Germaine asked.

_"It's already noon." _She handed him some coffee.

_"Thank you."_ He says.

Germaine sits on his bed.

_"What happened? Have a nightmare?" _Kyle nods and sips his coffee.

_"Kylee came and visited me." _

This struck Germaine hard. Kylee and Germaine were very, very close.

_"She died even though Michael protected her. They made such a cute couple." _Germaine laughs a bit.

Kyle bits his lip. _"That's why it was a nightmare. It reminded me that I have lied to you."_

Germaine stopped laughing. _"Lying to me?" _

Streams of tears began to flow down Kyle's face.

_"I knew you and Kylee were so close. I couldn't bear to tell you the truth." _

_"Tell me the truth about what?"_

_"When I saw Kylee and Michael die..." _

Germaine said, _"Kylee died after Michael did. He protected her and she ran. She was attacked by someone else." _

_"That's where you're wrong."_ Kyle says gritting his teeth.

_"Michael did protect Kylee but he didn't die protecting her." _

_"What do you mean?" _Germaine asks.

_"He died by..." _

As Kyle finishes his sentence Germaine realizes that Kylee isn't the Kylee she once knew.

* * *

Riliane lies on her bed; hugging a pillow while pondering. It's already past noon. Clarith left for her work at the coffee shop. Seve is somewhere. Gala and Aria are off talking with the baker that Riliane usually talks to when bored. But today Riliane couldn't stop thinking. She remembered yesterday and she squeezed her pillow tighter and tighter. She replayed the memory of watching Michael and Allen walking away. Allen. Every time she heard or remembered his name she replayed his death in his mind. She remembered him switching clothes with her and him getting captured. She wishes she had known what had happened during the time he was in the prison.

**Boom!**

Riliane jumped up!

_"What was that?" _She yelled.

She ran over to the window. She stood a few paces away from it. She looked a little closer to the window. Suddenly something red and round hit the window. Riliane jumps back and falls to the ground. She picks herself off the ground and runs to open the window quickly. Nothing goes through the window and into the room. Riliane scared walk to the window and looks out it. There was a young boy and a black haired girl.

_"Michaela?"_ Riliane muttered.

No it wasn't Michaela but she could easily be mistaken for her.

_"Hello, may we come and talk?"_ asks the boy. _"We just need to ask a few questions that's all."_

Riliane being stubborn asks the boy and girl for their names.

_"My name is Luke and this fine lady is Bailey (Black Rock Shooter)."_

_ "Why are you here?" _

_"I told you we just want to ask you a few questions."_

Riliane got a bad feeling from this. But Riliane wanted to be polite. Riliane would kindly ask them to leave. Riliane walked down the steps leaving the house portion and entering the shop. She exited the shop and met the people outside. She stood by the door not wanting to get too close to the unfamiliar people. They could be one of those marketers. Riliane hated those kinds out people. Always trying to sell their products. They are always convincing people to buy it by asking questions or telling lies. Riliane hated lies even though Riliane does it herself she hates lying. She began to wonder if she should retreat and head back inside.

_"Come on don't be shy."_ The boy says with an evil grin.

Riliane gulps and begins to walk towards them.

She then noticed the big crowd of people over to her left and that no one but those people could hear or see her. As she began to walk towards them people ran up behind her and grabbed her.

_"Let me go!"_ Riliane struggled.

One of the people had injected her with something.

Luke laughed. _"Bailey you come up with such a well plan. Well that's what I should expect from a German spy. Now we have to get her to admit she is the Daughter of Evil." _

Around the corner of the shop Seve and Oliver watched this happen.

_"How did he know that she was the Daughter of Evil? The spirit must have told him. Damn it! I had told him we shouldn't trust the dead!" _Seve complained.

Now Seve and Oliver had to get Riliane back.

* * *

A bright blue light glows in hell prison. A figure walks out.

_"I'm back." _It says.

The figure walks into the prison in hell. The figure walks to a cell and enters it. There is a person fearing the figure. The figure grabs onto the person's hair and pulls it.

_"Just do it already!" _The figure's voice yelled and echoed throughout hell.

**Smack! **

The figure was a blue headed female, she yelled as she smacked the green headed person.

_"I dragged you down here to become the Master of the Hellish Yard! Come on, Gumillia!" _

Gumillia struggles to run away.

_"Why?"_ Gumillia cries.

Gumillia crawls to the corner of her hellish prison cell.

_"Michaela will come to get me once she found out that you dragged me down here Kylee!"_ Gumillia yells.

Kylee looks crazy maybe even insane.

_"Come and get you? Do you really think I didn't plan this out? I made sure you'd fall in love with that human and reveal yourself! They think you were sent down here because you revealed yourself. They are never coming, Gumillia!"_ Kylee begins laughing crazily as Gumillia cowers in fear.

Kylee laughs while walking towards Gumillia.

_"Now be a good girl, Gumillia." _

Gumillia screams of terror.


	10. Truth of Evil

Chapter 10 – Truth of Evil

* * *

Riliane wakes up in a prison cell like cage. Her head hurts and she rubs it quietly. She looks out of the cage and sees a window next to the cage. She was in a locked cage in a locked room with only sunlight providing the ability to see. By the way the sunlight gleams she can tell it is morning.

_What am I doing here?_

Riliane asks herself in her mind. She remembers meeting the two people and being grabbed then... nothing. As she began to pick herself up the doors opened. A figure came through the doors. Riliane ran to the door of the cage.

_"Can you__―__"_ Riliane begins to ask.

The figure opens up the door of the cage and backs away from it. Riliane backs away from the exit as well. The figure's face unrecognizable by a mask but Riliane stares at it, getting a serious aurora from the masked person. Riliane takes a few steps towards the exit and walks out of it before the person had any second thoughts.

The masked person looked at Riliane and said, _"Follow me."_

Riliane follows his orders. The masked person leads her out the doors and through the hallways. The hallways are so spacious. They are white, at the top and bottom is a red line giving the wall some character. Riliane has seen and hall so lovely since she was the Daughter of Evil. Though she had seen halls with more character than this one she acted as if she hadn't been in such a nice place before. She surprises the masked figure this way for he had known something she didn't. They stop at red doors.

The masked person opens them and says, _"She is here."_

He gestures Riliane to go inside. Once Riliane does he closes the door and runs. Riliane can hear his shoes, running fast as if trying to get away from an evil so close. Riliane stares at the doors.

_"Come sit."_ said a familiar voice.

Riliane sits on the coach which was also red. The walls were white. Everything in this room was white, black or red. There were two people sitting on the coach. One was shorter than the other. The taller person gets up and gets a tray of food sitting on a table in the corner of the room. The person puts it on the coffee table. Riliane only stares at it.

_What do they want from me?_ Riliane asks herself.

_"Have some."_ said the smaller person.

Riliane gets herself a slice of cake passing the other snacks. She doesn't get any tea or coffee due to the fear that it might be poisoned. She picks up a fork and begins eating the cake. She doesn't feel bad so it must not be poisoned, she continues eating.

_"Is it good?"_ the shorter person asks.

_"What business do you have with me?"_ Riliane automatically asks.

She sets her cake down on the coffee table and looks straight at them.

_"We just want to talk, that's all."_ the shorter person answers.

_"If you wanted to talk you could have came into my shop and talked, Luke."_ By adding his name she blows his cover.

_"I thought you would have forgotten my name."_ Luke answers.

_That's all he's worried about?_ Riliane adds this to the pile of questions in her head.

He removes his hood and so does the taller one.

_Michaela!_ Riliane has the same reaction she did when she first saw Bailey.

Looking so much like Michaela, bringing back so many bad memories. Luckily Bailey's blue that almost looks black and blue eyes separates her from Michaela's teal eyes and hair.

_"What do you wish to know?"_ Riliane asks.

_"It must be terrible."_ Luke mutters. _"What?"_ Luke grins.

_"Doesn't Bailey look so much like the girl who you had the country of green destroyed over?"_

_ "What are you talking about?" _

_"You should know, Daughter of Evil." _Bailey says.

Bailey walks up to Riliane.

_"You killed me." _Bailey says in Michaela's voice.

Riliane is frozen from shock. She manages to get some control over herself.

_"Daughter of Evil? I am sorry you must have the wrong person. Michaela? Do mean Clarith's friend that the queen killed? It is quite a tragedy having the same name as the queen but now I am being accused of being such a being!"_ Riliane's words do not hurt her.

She knows her past self was terrible but she is no longer the Daughter of Evil and will continue to deny it. Luke looks at Bailey and nods.

**Clap! Clap!**

Luke claps his hands and the doors fling open. Riliane stands but knocking over her cake. She runs across the room but the people whom had brought her here were chasing here. With nowhere to run Riliane is cornered. She doesn't wish to be drugged up again and willingly goes with them.

As she passes Luke he says, _"When you are ready to reveal yourself I shall be waiting."_

They guide Riliane back to her cage and the voices begin to invade Luke's mind once again.

* * *

"_This is terrible!"_ Michaela slams her hands on the table.

_"Calm down."_ Joseph asks.

_"I have to tell Allen!"_ Michaela says.

She had just heard the news. Riliane had been captured by Luke and Bailey. Michaela is more worried than ever because she had heard that the devil lived inside Luke's mind. Michaela leaves the table and rushes to the prison Allen is suffering in. Michael's hand stops her.

_"Michael what are you doing? I must tell Allen of the tragic news!" _

Michael looks at her with such eyes of despair.

_"What?" _

_"Michaela I am very sure of myself that you are the last person Allen would ever need or want to see. I will bring this news to him." _

Michaela looks guilty; seeing her face would most likely drive him insane.

_"Alright you may."_ Michaela tells her brother.

She watches him walk into the clouds disappearing.

* * *

Michael entered the dark room. Allen sat there staring at the red handcuffs around his wrist and the blue chains on his ankles. As he moved to look at Michael the chains made a noise that echoed through the dark room.

_"And what news must you bring to me today?"_ Allen asks.

Michael grits his teeth scared of Allen's reaction. _"Riliane has been kidnapped." _

Allen reminds calm and doesn't lose his temper for they are being watched.

_"By who?"_ Allen asks.

_"Luke." _

_"Is that the spy whom carries the devil's voice with him?" _

_"Yes." _

_"What will happen to the spy of the devil takes over?" _

_"I know the devil very well; when it takes over it will also take over his mission of finding the Daughter of Evil. It will go to any extend to get Riliane to admit she was once the hated Daughter of Evil." _

_"How far would this devil go?" _

_"It would even kill Riliane." _

_"What would happen if all evidence that Riliane was Daughter of Evil disappeared?" _

_"Uh." _Michael wondered what went on in Allen's brain.

_"Michael." _

_"Yes." _

_"If the devil takes over erase it." _

_"Erase what?" _

_"Riliane's memory."_ Allen answered.

* * *

Michaela sits back down with Joseph waiting for her brother to return.

_"Calm down."_ Joseph tells Michaela.

He adds another sugar to her coffee.

_"How can I? The devil will take over that spy! How can I?"_ Michaela's tone lower after her last few words.

The clouds moved aside signaling someone was here that was unwelcome. Michaela got up from the table. She was alert and ready if the devil were to appear. Through the clouds Michaela saw a female with a hooded green cloak on and a mask.

_"Gumillia!"_ Michaela shouted.

She recognized that green hair anywhere. It was Gumillia's green hair.

_"Who?"_

That word alone froze Michaela in female stood straight across from Michaela.

_"I am the Master of the Hellish Yard and I have been given orders by the blue devil to deliver a warning to the heavens." _

_"What would that be?"_ Joseph stood up from the table.

_"If you dare interfere with the blue devil's plans not only will Riliane be killed but..."_ The Master of The Hellish Yard removed her mask.

Michaela gasps knowing who it was.

The Master of the Hellish Yard continues, "_...__you will become the blue devil's slave like your friend Gumillia."_

_"Gumillia is the blue devil's slave. Gumillia is..."_ Michaela can't finish her sentence.

Joseph finishes her sentence for her. _"...the Master of the Hellish Yard."_

* * *

**Next week I will be going on vacation and will be unable to upload the next chapter.**


	11. Devil's Message

Chapter 11 – Devil's Message

* * *

"_Uh."_ Clarith sighs.

She looks at the basket of apples in her arms. She had begun preparing for opening in an hour. Seve and Gala usually come a little before opening. Aria had started to help out recently; coming and going whenever she please but ever since two days ago helping out was mandatory.

_"Riliane has yet to return home."_ Clarith whispers to herself.

Riliane has gone missing for two days now. It was unlike her to just disappear. Clarith knew if Riliane were to be gone for a while she would notify Clarith. Even if a note was found with little words it would ease Clarith so to know Riliane was safe. She knew when Riliane hadn't come for afternoon tea something was wrong. She told Gala, Seve and Aria Riliane wasn't feeling well and shouldn't be disturbed but Clarith felt as if Seve had known something. Clarith sets down her box of apples and walks over to the oranges. She picks up one. The orange was Riliane's favorite fruit.

_"Riliane..."_ Clarith mumbles while water slips off the orange that falls from Clarith's eyes.

She held the orange tight, squeezing the juice out of it. She had never meant to grow attached to Riliane yet she did and now like Michaela she cannot let her go.

**Knock. Knock. **

Clarith turns to see Kyle and Germaine knocking on the door of the market. She turns around and uses a handkerchief to dry her tears. Once dried she shoves the handkerchief into her pocket on her dress and scurries to open the door for them.

_"Come in."_ She greets them.

They walk into the gloomy atmosphere of the market.

_"Sit down in the back, I'll prepare tea."_ Clarith says.

She points to the kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a little dining room where Germaine and Kyle had sat for tea with Denis when the reunited with Clarith.

* * *

"_Sorry for the wait."_ Clarith apologizes.

She brings a tray of tea and mini cakes which were bigger than tea cups but smaller than actual cakes. She sets the tea in front of Kyle and Germaine and sets the cakes down on a plate. She returns to the kitchen to set down the tray. After doing so she brings her tea and walks back to the table to sit with Germaine and Kyle.

_"Where is Riliane?"_ Germaine quickly observes and asks.

_"She is not well." _Clarith lies.

_"That is most certainly terrible. I do hope she gets better."_ Germaine says before picking up her tea to sip it again.

Clarith hates to lie to them but she doesn't wish to tell them that she is missing. By her guilty face Kyle knows she's lying.

_"You should be honest with us, Clarith."_ Kyle says then sips his tea.

She looks at him with amazement.

Hiding her tears she says, _"Well for some time I have felt someone watching us. I think it was that blonde fellow that Seve had passed by when going out to get Riliane. I had gotten worried that Seve would get lost so I had followed her. It is unlike Riliane to just vanish. She has been missing for two days now. I am worried. She can easily be broken. She was like me before I met Michaela. Lonely. I have no clue where she is." _

Kyle and Germaine stopped listening after blonde fellow and tuned back in on vanish, missing and broken.

Germaine urges, _"What did the fellow look like?"_

Clarith searches throughcabinets of memories and remembers the boys face.

_"He was very young, maybe about twelve, thirteen. He had orange eyes. At first I had mistaken him for a girl for his graceful manors fooled me. I had bumped into him once not knowing who he was."_

Kyle glances at Germaine not knowing he would go this far. Germaine places her sturdy hands on the table and gets up from the table along with Kyle.

_"Thanks for letting us stay for a little snack. Good bye for now."_ Germaine says while waving good bye.

The bells jingle signaling their exit and echoes throughout the shop.

* * *

**Pant. Pant.**

Loud panting is what Bailey heard from outside Luke's room. It seems he had been suffering lately; ever since they captured Riliane that voice had been appearing. Bailey stood next to the maid of the manor a little outside of Marlon. The maid had removed her mask for she was not with the Daughter of Evil.

_"Rene (Ring Suzune) it might be worst then yesterday please keep calm. We have yet to come up with neither an answer nor explanation for his actions."_ Bailey notifies her.

Bailey knocks on the door.

_"Luke?"_

He opens the door calmly. _"Yes?"_

_ "It is time to get up." _

_"Let us go to breakfast."_ Luke offers in a graceful manor.

He closes the door behind him and he walks with Bailey to the main room; where they eat, discuss and question Riliane. Rene opens the door to clean Luke's room.

_"It has gotten worse." _Rene comments on the room.

Items on the floor, the broken mirror, torn sheets. The voice in his head was driving him to insanity.

* * *

"_Are you not going to eat?"_ Bailey asks.

Luke just stares at his food with distant eyes.

_"I have changed my mind about breakfast."_ He mutters.

_"Luke, a question if I may?" _She asks.

"_I am alright I told you that." _

_"No not that." _

Luke raises an eyebrow to the question.

_"I have worked with many others. They used any method to get information out of people yet you treat Riliane with kindness and your enemies with hatred. Why?" _

_"I am half British yet I was raised in __Lucifenia. I was raised to love both the queen of England and Lucifenia. When we heard people call Princess Riliane the Daughter of Evil we couldn't believe it because one time she had sent her servant out to feed our village in Lucifenia. We never knew the reason but it proves she isn't all evil. I would hate to turn her into the authorities but I can't dishonor my family's name."_

Bailey had always heard such terrible things about the princess this was the first good thing she had heard about the princess.

_"You think she's the princess. She looks nothing like the princess."_ That was the reason she thought this mission was unneeded to catch the princess whom had her head get chopped off.

_"I know but that voice...huh!"_ Luke covers his eyes and screams while he falls to the ground.

_"Luke! Luke!"_ Bailey calls his name while attempting to calm him down.

He lowers his hands and his orange eyes are now blue.

With a crazy look he yells out as if another person had possessed him, _"The murders and wars she caused. She should remember; don't you Daughter of Evil!"_

Bailey looked to her side. There at the open doorway was Rene and Riliane. Riliane with fright falls to the ground.

_"A message from the Blue Devil! You shall be next."_ Luke laughs evilly. He was no longer possessed and faints.

_"The blue devil?"_ Bailey questions.

She has been pulled into this strange little world in which none is ever to return to reality.

* * *

**I am finally back from vacation. Thank you for waiting!**


	12. Redraw

Chapter 12 – Re_Draw

* * *

"_Hello, Germaine."_ Bailey says through the phone.

_"May I ask whom I am speaking to?" _Germaine asks.

_"I am Bailey. A German spy hired by Luke." _Bailey responds.

_"Is there any chance that Riliane is there?" _Germaine asks.

_"No there is no person with that name here."_ Bailey lies.

It was on week since Riliane had been kidnapped and things are at their limits.

_"May I speak to Luke?"_ Germaine wishes.

_"I am sorry Luke is not here at the moment."_ Bailey answers.

_"Oh, okay. Thanks you very much. Well good bye."_ Germaine h_a_ngs up and Bailey slowly lets down the phone.

Bailey walks down the hall to see the maid Rene.

_Luke is no longer here. _Bailey thinks. _The devil is here instead._

While walking to see Rene she passes Riliane's room where she is held captured by a cage. She sneaks a peak. Riliane lies on the floor of the cage sleeping. Her dress is torn with tiny blood stains along with bruises on her skin. Ever since Luke had delivered the devil's message he hasn't been the same.

_No that isn't Luke_. Bailey shook her head to remind herself of it.

She closes the door to Riliane's room and continues down the hall. The devil would go through any means to have Riliane reveal she was the Daughter of Evil but she rejected the idea of it. The devil did anything; abuse, torture, poison, anything. As Bailey continued down the hall she soon began to forget why she was walking down there in the first place.

_"Ah, miss."_ Rene calls out.

_"Oh, yes Rene I was just about to come to you and ask you something."_

Yes she was looking for the maid, Rene.

_"Miss what did you want to ask me?" _Rene wonders.

_"As you can see Luke is no longer the Luke we know. It might seem crazy but I think he is possessed."_ By Rene's calm look Bailey knows Rene believes the same. _"We are going to need an extra hand here and there. I had told you to hire a new maid. Did you ever get around to it?"_

Rene nods yes. _"Yes I did miss. She is coming today."_

_ "Great you can inform her of the situation when she gets here."_

* * *

"_Aria! Gala!"_ Clarith calls out.

They run in front of her.

They solute, _"Yes ma'am!" _

_"Our situation has worsen since Riliane had become sick. That_ _means you to have to work twice as hard! Alright!" _Clarith shouts.

_"Yes, sir!"_ they say.

They expect to take our Riliane's job in the bakery. Instead Clarith hands Gala a broom.

_"Gala will you please sweep? Aria, could you please put those apples away?" _Clarith asks.

Hoping to do something bigger their spirits are crushed. _"Yes ma'am."_

They pout to their stations. Clarith smiles as they get to work and begin to finally make some progress since the whole week Riliane has disappeared they made none.

**Knock. Knock. **

Clarith turns around. Germaine knocked on the window swiftly. Clarith opens the doors and the bells complement her arrival.

_"Sorry to make you do this."_ Clarith apologizes.

_"It it not a problem believe me."_ Germaine says.

_"But I do have a question. Why do you need my help when you have Aria taking Riliane's spot?"_

_ "You see Seve's brother, Oliver, called in and said that Seve has become gravely ill and shall not be able to come into work." _ Clarith answers.

_"But first Germaine you cannot possibly work here in armor."_

_"Oh, why not?"_ Germaine questions her choice in clothing.

Clarith walks upstairs and when returning brings a red dress.

_"Hurry up and put it on! We are opening the store soon!"_ Clarith pushes Germaine to change.

* * *

_"Ouch!"_ Seve complains.

_"Stay still!" _Oliver tells her.

_"Done!"_ He announces.

Looking in the mirror, Seve's hair was half up half down tied by a ribbon. Seve's hair somehow began straight. She wore a pale orange shirt and a dark orange long skirt. Her shoes were the same dark color along with bow.

_"Have you told him, yet?" _Oliver asks.

_"There is no need to. I will finish this quickly. I know how to deal with spirits already and so do you!"_ Seve scolds him.

_"You are so stubborn."_ Oliver sighs.

_"So how are you getting in?" _Oliver asks Seve.

_"Rene hired me. I will be working there as a maid until I can break Riliane out and the devil is out of him." _Seve responds.

_"Why not just leave the devil in him?"_ Oliver suggest as he plops make onto his own bed.

_"I am almost positive she will stir up more trouble. I can only imagine the state the Daughter of Evil is in now."_

Seve can't even bring herself to create an image of Riliane's current state. Probably traumatized. Seve can only imagine.

_"Interesting..."_ Oliver mumbles.

_"Well I shall be off now!"_ Seve yells out as she walks out the door.

The door reopens.

_"I forgot my cloak."_ Seve quickly snatches it off her bed.

_"Make sure to not ruin your hair it took so long to do!" _Oliver yells out as he grins, excited to see the devil's next move.

* * *

Seve walked in town passing the coffee shop. As she passes the supermarket owned by Clarith and Riliane, mainly Clarith though, she puts up her hood on her cloak. She makes it past the shop successfully but stops for she left as if she had been seen. Then again if you stand out in town eyes are sure to follow you but Seve didn't stand out at all. She tried to shake off the feeling and continue walking. As she looked forward she thought she saw a group my children circling around a man. She blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But when finished blinking it looked as if the children were playing; no man was there.

_This is fake isn't it? An illusion? _Seve questioned herself. _This must be Mr. Stranger Oliver was talking about. Wow, haven't heard about him in a while. I wonder what song he is teaching them. I actually happen to enjoy some of them. Oh well this isn't my top priority I shall not be distracted by mistakes of a ghost. _

Seve calmly walked past the illusion. She suddenly got the chills. Children began circling her while singing. Mr. Stranger must have told them to do this.

_If I remember correctly "Cercle que vous, vous encerclez" is a song about a game right? And if I lose I'll probably end up dead. _Seve thought.

The children have drawn the circle that could leave Seve without a head.

* * *

Cercle que vous, vous encerclez translates to Circle you, Circle you.


	13. Daughter of Voice

Chapter 13 – Daughter of Voice

* * *

Seve on her way to her new job had noticed the dead Mr. Stranger. In a life to death situation Mr. Stranger finally speaks to a living that isn't a child. As the children circle around her she tries not to lose the game.

_"You are not my top priority."_ Seve remarks.

_"Well I should be." _That might have been the words he said.

Seve was unsure he had mumbled it out in such a low tempo. Something catches his attention, something he doesn't want to be seen by. When Seve blinks he's gone but the children continue to play this deadly game.

_"Où était cet endroit? Qui étais-je? La carte je déplie est incolore. Pour le sud, vers le sud._" An angelic voice sang these words smoothly though the air was dry and many would not dare speak nor sing.

The children stop and listen to the song. Each of them let go of each other's hands breaking the circle binding Seve. The children run to the cloaked girl who had just finished singing the first verse of the song. She looks at Seve and smiles; her hair is tucked it but a green, blue strand dangles. The children demand the second verse, they shout for it yet no adult realizes it.

_Yet, another. _ Seve thinks.

_"Où cela at-il d'enfants? Qui était "l'enfant"? Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis à la recherche de. Pour le nord, vers le nord. _She finished the second verse.

Children gaze upon her with admiration; their eyes sparkle beautifully. Seve wipes the dirt off her dress and begins walking towards the cloaked girl.

_"Thank you."_ Seve whispers.

_"No problem."_ the cloaked girl answers sweetly.

_"But I don't get it, Michaela" _

_"Huh?"_

_ "Why do you help Riliane when she killed you?" _

The cloaked girl remains speechless with every breath she could take.

_"You don't know either." _Seve grins and chuckles a bit.

_"What a weird little ghost you are; you aren't very cooperative like the past ones. Well, bye then."_ Seve waves and walks off.

* * *

"_Ugh."_ Riliane picks her head up.

Light shines through the cracks of the window that had been bordered up by the Devil. Bruises on her arms, cuts on her stomach, tiny blood stains on her yellow dress; it didn't bother Riliane. She had known people with worse conditions. She had overheard Rene giving a report to Bailey. Looks like something spreading in England because people are dropping dead. Luke would care about this. He would probably drop everything and go to England. He isn't cruel but the devil is. It has been a few days since Riliane has eaten a complete meal but Rene gives Riliane a few crumbs here and there when it isn't looking. The doors creak open and she was hoping for Rene but got the worse.

_"Good afternoon, Riliane."_ the possessed Luke said.

Riliane squirms to the far end of the cage. He opens the cage and grabs Riliane's hair. He pulls it back, dragging her out of the cage.

He throws her to the wall. _"So when are you going to confess? Daughter of Evil?"_

Riliane struggles up.

_"I am not the Daughter of Evil." _She says confidently.

**Slap!**

The Devil grabs onto the collar of Riliane's dress.

_"Go to hell!" _He throws her back into the bars of the cage.

_"You still refuse to admit the truth huh? Do we need another punishment?" _An evil grin grows upon the possessed Luke's face.

_"A whip was yesterday's was it not? What shall we use for torture today?" _

Riliane becomes terrified.

The Devil laughs. _"I love that scared look! I am most certainly glad you feel it. But you better get used to it." _

Riliane wished to call for Rene or Bailey's names but can't due to shock.

_"Cat caught your tongue? Looks like Bailey or Rene aren't here to stop me from killing you today are they. They went to pick up a new maid because they had sent her the wrong address."_ He giggles.

Riliane hugs herself and waits first the first blow. But it doesn't come. Instead Luke is on the floor. The Devil is the one in pain. What is going on inside that brain of his?

* * *

"_What the__―__" _The Devil says.

The blue devil that is, Kylee. Kylee controls Luke through his mind. She has destroyed all of the barriers he had set up. She uses a crystal orb to see through his eyes but now it has been cracked due to someone or something. Kylee turns around.

_There's an intruder! _She warned herself.

Getting worried she calls for a servant of hers.

_"Master of the Hellish Yard!"_ She calls out.

**Shatter!**

Glass covers the air. The orb is no longer visible in Kylee's eyes. She begins to build rage.

_"The Master of the Hellish__―__" _The only one with Kylee was The Master of the Hellish Yard.

_"Could it be?!"_ Kylee screamed.

Gumillia flinched from the corner of Kylee's eye.

_So it was a decoy that I experimented on! Well she was a bit clever. _Kylee noted down.

This time she wasn't letting Gumillia go now after losing her only resource to get revenge on Riliane.

* * *

Riliane shakes Luke. She had the feeling that he was better she did not know why she felt it. His heavy eyelids begin to open up.

_"Luke!" _She sounds relieved.

Even though he kidnapped her she couldn't forget the fact that he was nice to her unlike this devil that finally is leaving Luke.

_"What happen?"_ Luke mumbles.

He spots the blood stains and bruises. He grabs on to her wrists.

_"What has happened to you?"_ He questions her, alert.

_"You do not remember do you?"_ She asks him.

She sounds less worried then before. He nods no and seems rather confused.

Riliane's vision grows hazy. She attempts to keep her eyes open. Memories of her kidnapping begin to fade away like she's losing pieces to the puzzle. Giving up is the only option left. They end up giving up and faint.

_"Sorry Riliane." _Allen says.

He bends down and begins erasing the memories of being kidnapped.

Then he had to erase Bailey's as well as the others.


	14. Memory Prank

Chapter 14 – Memory Prank

* * *

Bailey and Rene wait at the station for the new maid working at the manor where they kept Riliane.

_"What is taking this girl so long?"_ Rene asked.

_"How should I know?"_ Bailey answers.

**Snap!**

A branch breaks but when Bailey turns around no one's there. Bailey turned back around feeling uneasy. Bailey felt a pull on her dress. She looks to see what's pulling.

_"Help me..."_ says a girl with green hair in a cloak.

On her arms was bruises and blood.

Rene acts immediately. _"Are you alright? Can you stand?"_

She bends down and tried to help her up. She tries to help her up but her hands go through the green haired girl. Bailey jumps back and the girl falls to the ground.

_"Help me please..."_ The green haired girl called out.

_"What are you?"_ Bailey asks.

_"Uh..."_ Rene says about to throw up as a black blue figure comes out of a big gaping.

The green haired girl's eyes grow big and she flops trying to get help.

_"Help me! Help me! Help me!" _She cries out.

The figure grabs the girl's leg and begins dragging her into the gaping black. She grabs onto little grass but is unable to obtain a good grasp.

_"No!"_ Tears begin flowing out of those eyes of her.

Then she's gone, engulfed by darkness and the hole disappears.

Bailey blinks for a minute. _"Huh?" _

She turns to Rene who looks like she saw a ghost.

_"What's wrong, Rene?" _

Rene blinks a couple times.

_"I do not know." _Rene says.

_"Why are we here?" _Bailey seems rather confused.

_"I do not remember."_ Rene answers.

_"Sorry to keep you waiting!"_ Seve comes running towards them.

_"Who is that?"_ Bailey asks.

Seve comes in front of them, hands on the knees, panting.

_"I apologize for keeping you waiting. I stopped along the way." _Seve explains.

_"A question if I may." _Bailey asks.

_"Of course."_ Seve answers with fake cheerfulness.

_"Have we met before?" _

_"What are you talking about? You hired me as a maid, did you not?"_ Seve worried.

_"Hired you? What on earth are you talking about?"_ Bailey asks.

_"Miss we should get going, Sir Luke is waiting at the manor." _Rene says.

_"Oh right. Well good bye."_ Bailey waves her hand as she leaves with Rene.

They walk to the train station Seve just came from. She turns round and watches them leave.

_"Of course it's them."_ Seve mumbled because looking at her from the station was the ghost that wouldn't cooperate.

Allen.

* * *

"_Ugh."_ Riliane said.

She opens her eyes as a black blue figure drops her in the middle of nowhere. She watches the black emptiness of a portal close. Riliane begins to pick herself off the ground. She's in a field. No grass but not a desert. Riliane observes her surroundings.

_"Looks like they wanted me to die out here but I shall not."_ Riliane says standing.

She begins walking. _"Where do I go?"_

Riliane asks herself as she continues walking. Nowhere to go she is left to die from hunger.

* * *

Allen returns to find no one home up in the clouds. He sighs of relief. As he begins to walk into to the dark prison he stops.

_"What do you want?"_ He asks.

The blue haired female gets up from the table where Joseph and Michaela usually drink tea.

_"Is an innocent chat, not allowed here?"_ She smirks in her little devilish ways.

_"__Yes, it is one of the chances you have been stripped from doing."_

That twisted hate expression on her face makes one wonder how she use to be so sweet.

_"Shall I repeat myself, Kylee? What do you want? You have no business here."_ Allen tells her, swiftly turning around.

_"Well I should thank you for erasing their memories for me. It takes much effort and strains this self." _Kylee replies.

_"Is that all you came to say?"_ Allen raises his curiosity.

_"Or have you come to make me your minion like Gumillia?"_ Kylee sips a tea left on the table by Michael.

_"So you knew? You did not dare to help poor Gumillia? You did not dare to tell the others? How pathetic you are." _She laughs off her hate.

_"Why should the others need to know?" _He says.

Her attitude of triumph is beginning to fade. _"Why should I help Gumillia when she can take care of herself? It is not my fault she becomes your minion." _

Allen continues.

_"You are heartless." _Kylee mutters in a low tone that he shouldn't here.

Right next to her he whispers, _"If you want heartless look in the mirror."_

He then disappears from her side. _"If that is all you wanted to say I shall be going." _

_"Oh I forgot to tell you the good news!"_ She says.

He turns to hear her last twisted words. _"Your dear twin sister shall be joining you soon!"_

Cold hands find their way around her neck yet chocking can't kill the dead.

_"What do you mean by that?"_ He asks lifting her off the ground by neck.

_"With no food nor water being stranded she shan't be living much longer." _Kylee jumps out of his clutches then disappears into the clouds.

As much as he wants to help his beloved sister he can't. He must return to his prison for if he disobeys he will never see her again.

* * *

Walking miles, getting nowhere, hungry and tired, she still walks. Riliane stops and leans against a rock.

_"How long have I been aimlessly wandering?"_ Riliane asks herself.

She begins to wander how or who left her here. She remembers meeting Luke outside and getting ambushed. Then she remembers a light, a very warm light. She could have sworn she could see Allen. She checked her arms clean as day but there were small blood stains on her dress.

_"Allen..."_ She hugs herself in agony wishing he was here.

_"Excuse me."_ said a voice.

Riliane looks up above to see a man and a carriage.

_"Are you lost as well?"_ He asks.

Riliane only nods yes.

_"Is a lift what you want?"_ He asks.

_"Yes please."_ Riliane says in a low sweet voice.

He offers her a hand and helps her up.

_"What is your name child?" _He questions her.

_"Riliane and you are?"_

He grins and answers, _"They call me Mr. Stranger."_


	15. The Version Two Thousand Year Wiegenlied

Chapter 15 – The Version Two ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~

* * *

Gumillia in her cell writes down in a notebook information that needs to be seen. These were her words:

_Hello, dear reader, you may know me as Gumillia. For now I live in the dungeons of Hell's prison, held captive by Kylee. Kylee used to be so sweet, I am sure you have heard that before but it is very true. She wants me to be The Master of the Hellish Yard and Allen to be The Master of the Heavenly Yard. Allen hasn't gone through the process yet. How lucky he currently is. Looking outside the barred window is nothing, just pitch black. You might be wondering why I am speaking to you instead of the usual. Well, shall I tell you a little story? About Kylee and how she became the way she was. Her story well let us call it Version Two. During the Green Hunting, in Elphegort, Kylee's sin is what caused her hate towards me. Maybe if Kylee wasn't there with Michael she won't have been killed. Michael would have been killed because of his teal, mainly green, hair. Poor Kylee was involved. I guess I can understand it. I don't understand the reason this happened to me though. I am unable tell you my story The Last Revolver; it is too pitiful to hear. I shall explain it all in good time but please Kylee should not know of this. She might come after you if she knows you knew this story of the past._

* * *

**In Elphegort where everything was to be destroyed **

* * *

"_Clarith!" _Kylee called.

_"Michaela!" _Michael called.

With their hands together they search for friends and family. The still sane Kylee clings to her dear lover Michael.

_"Why is this happening?" _ Kylee asks.

**Bang!**

Another person dropping dead signals that killer close by. Michael grabs Kylee's hand and runs through the on fire houses, the blood stained floor and bodies lying around.

_"Where are we going?" _Kylee asks as she is being pulled by Michael.

_"Eldoh's Forest!"_ He yells as he runs.

Eldoh's forest guarded by the tree Eldoh; bad rumors have been heard of that place. Kylee rips her dress so she runs faster. It was blood stained and it no longer matter to her. Running faster and faster, heart beat racing faster and faster, as much ad that forest is fear, Kylee feared for her life more. The forest getting closer and closer, she ran faster and faster.

* * *

Stopping at a large tree for breathe, Kylee was sure she had lost the murderer.

_"Michael, are you alright?"_ She turns around.

_"Michael?"_ She questions.

She spins around yet he is nowhere to be found. She still pants heavily. She begins walking away from the tree and the moonlight stares down at her. Rumors have been told that the moon brings insanity. Kylee ignored the moon but began seeing things. Sphere of colors circled her. The vessels began to whisper. She is unable to hear their words. One vessel, she heard.

It whispered, _"Could she create a new sin or be any use to us?"_

In shock she runs away.

The vessels, which she realizes are sins, glow.

Kylee stops to see a cloaked girl picking up what appeared to be two apples. As the cloaked girl runs Kylee thinks it Michaela.

_"Michaela! Wait!" _Kylee cries running after her.

Suddenly a bear is on their trail.

_"Run faster!"_ Kylee screams.

She stops out of breathe the bear comes at her. She bends down and screams. But the bear goes through her.

A whisper says, _"The sins were created thus you shall continue them!"_

Kylee swings around and screams. _"No!"_

She runs through the bear and the girl whom looks like Michaela. She hides behind a tree and covers her ears while moonlit shines on her. She sits for about ten minutes then decides to go look for Michael. She turns to see a faint house in which the girl from earlier is walking towards. Kylee watches as the apples slowly turn into babies and how the dead bear turns into a mother.

Kylee grows a grin, _"So this is the original sin series?"_

Snapping out of insanity she scares her very own self.

She continues to run away from the forest.

* * *

Back at not to far outside the forest Michael looks for Kylee thinking she was left behind.

_"Kylee!"_ He calls her named worried.

_"I am over here!"_ Kylee answers.

Michael smiles as he sees Kylee wave to him running out of the forest. She stops when getting a few feet away from the forest to take a breath. Michael begins to run to her. He stops and makes a frightful face.

_"What is wrong?"_ Kylee yells.

_"Run!"_ He yells.

_"Ugh."_ Kylee falls to the ground with a sword through her heart.

Michael screams, _"Damn you! Damn you, Ney (Neru)! You took my lover I bet you took my sister, did you not do so?!" _

Kylee does not have long to live and begins to crawl towards Michael. He runs to her and holds her in his arms. He notices the sword is gone. Blood drips from Michael's mouth as the sword is through his heart and Kylee's again. No one is behind him.

_"If I will die I will not die alone. You shall not live without me, Michael."_ Kylee says.

Her last thoughts are of Michael still living after her and meeting someone else, leaving her last emotions of jealousy. She can faintly here but she hears some things before death.

_"Why Kylee, why?"_ Michael says as they both fall to the ground.

Suddenly Kyle, her brother is here.

_Did he see me kill Michael? Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore._ Kylee thinks.

She dies in her brother's arms after he pulled the sword out of her but not Michael.

* * *

"_Ugh, my head."_ said Kylee as she awoken in the depths of hell.

_"Have you awoken my child?" _said a voice.

_"Who are you?"_ Kylee asks.

_"I was once the Master of the Hellish Yard you are my last client before my time is up."_ The past Master of the Hellish Yard says.

_"Why am I here?"_ Kylee asks.

_"You have committed murder; your last minute jealously has brought you here. You shall find my successor."_ The past Master of the Hellish Yard tells her.

_"Why must I do it?"_ Kylee begs to return to reality.

_"You were not chosen for another chance. Unable to go to heaven the sins chose you to create more." _

_"What? I don't understand!"_ Kylee screams.

_"Shut up, you devil."_ The past Master of the Hellish Yard grins. _"I will tell you this. You have been infected with every sin, you may call yourself the devil whatever you wish. Fulfill your sinful desires, infect others with sins if that's what you wish but you shall never escape Hell."_

Kylee grins with insanity.

The sins take over her old personality creating a new.

_"The moon did well on you. Well good luck with finding my successor, good bye."_ The past Master of the Hellish Yard disappears.

* * *

Gumillia writes this in her notebook:

_I was chosen as the successor of the Master of the Hellish Yard. The reason Kylee chose me will remain unknown for you as well as my past. Some may guess but will not get it right. How I know about Kylee's past? Just guess... I suggest you run if you have read this entire entry I have written because Kylee just found out about my notebook and she will kill anyone that has read it. _


	16. Handbeat Box

Chapter 16 – Handbeat Box

* * *

"_Wake up..."_ said a smooth male voice.

Riliane began to lift her heavy eyelids, removing herself from the state of sleep.

_"Ugh..."_ She groans.

The male voice chuckles a bit as a response. Her eyelids fully open, they flutter a bit after recognizing she didn't know where she was. She slowly remembers the past.

_Oh, that is correct. I had somehow found myself in what seemed to be some sort of desert. Though I don't remember how I got to that place or what happened before that I do in fact remember him picking me up, saving the life that my dear twin once saved. _She thought to herself.

She picks her back a little off the seat of the carriage to look out the window. _Empty._ That was one word that popped into her head once looking out the window. They were stopped in a town yet the town was an empty void. Not a person visible in her sight.

_"Sorry to ask but where may we be?"_ She asks Mr. Stranger.

_"A town part of the abandoned country Lucifenia." _He answered calmly as if it was an everyday answer to an everyday question.

A small gasp escaped from Riliane remembering she had escaped to Elphegort leaving the country she had once controlled in the dust. She hadn't heard of it since escaping, well that was until Germaine and Kyle appeared. Mr. Stranger opens the door of the carriage. He lets out his hand.

_"Come I'll feed that stomach of yours." _A hat covering his eyes, a smoothing and controlling voice, that slight smile that he gave her when lending a hand, Riliane couldn't help but trust him.

She took his hand and stepped down the steps of the carriage.

_His hand..._ Riliane thought. _It's so cold._

_"Are you alright?" _He asks.

_"Ah, yes I am." _She mumbles out.

Everything looked the same to her yet everything seemed so odd. Mr. Stranger, the coldness from his hand seemed almost dead. Though this town is empty with not a sound not even a chirp of a bird, yet she felt a presence here.

_"You can observe the town while I go prepare you some food."_ He says.

Riliane only nods and he disappears into a building. The presence was so familiar and warm. She turned around; the corner of that building is where she felt it coming from. She wanted to walk over to it but she won't move. The corner seemed to glow a bit but Riliane couldn't tell due to the brightness of the shinning sun.

_"Something catch your eye?"_ He asks putting that dead cold hand on her shoulder.

_"No sir!"_ She jumped.

_"Alright, let I have prepared the food. Won't you come eat?"_ He asks attempting to calm her down.

Looking over her shoulder she answers yes to his question and follows him inside.

* * *

"_What are you doing?"_ Michael asks Allen.

_"That is business that does not include you, Michael." _Allen peered around the corner.

He stood behind the wall of the corner shop. He sighs of relief.

_"She's alive I assume. Well that always good now isn't it!"_ Michael puts an arm in a lock around Allen's neck and messes up his hair just like how a big brother would mess around with the younger brother.

Allen struggles to unlock himself but Michael sees the little smile that climbed onto Allen's facing. _Just like old times. _

Michael thought finally letting Allen go. _"You really should just relax Allen."_

Allen, rubbing his neck answered, _"I have no time for childish actions." _

_"Aw, Allen, have you not done enough? I, mean you did follow Riliane to Lucifenia!"_

Michael looks around. In a quiet voice he says, _"How long has it been since this place was abandoned?" _

Allen looks up into the sun. It's something he's been able to do since death.

_"I wish I could talk to her again. She knew I was here. She felt my presence... I know she did."_ He mumbles in a soft voice.

Michael looks at him a bit awkwardly.

_"I bet she feels the same way."_ Michael says.

* * *

Seve runs into the inn.

_Damn ghosts!_ She yelled in her mind.

As she walked up the stairs she passed that little brother of hers, Oliver.

_"Seve, I thought you were going to__—__" _He began to say but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back up the stairs, leaving his sentence unfinished.

She was so angered by that ghost.

_Allen! _If he hadn't interfered she would have got Riliane and the Blue Devil!

It would have been killing two birds with one stone! But no he must interfere with _their_ plans, now didn't he. She dragged Oliver back up into their room and slammed the door with a loud bang resounding.

_"Sister, whatever has gotten you so anger?!" _He asks looking all so very innocent.

She throws him a nasty, dirty look. A look mixed with anger and hatred all rolled up into one emotion.

_"He has interfered once again hasn't he, The Master of the Heavenly Yard?" _Oliver smirks imagining how his sister feels inside right now.

_"Shut the hell up!"_ She throws the brush on the dresser at him.

He stands still with an emotionless expression as the brush grazes his hair. The brush also grazed his bandage covering his right eye. The bandage fell off his face and he opens up his blood red fake eye.

_"What a temper you have, sister." _He comments which only sets the bombs off even more.

_"Why you..." _Her eyes target him.

He remains in place with a straight face.

His eyes melt into her own.

_"You're very much right."_

It was like they were talking to each other yet no words came from Oliver's mouth.

_"No one understands us except them; we should not fight each other due to one another's anger for something else. I shall not take this anger out on you." _Seve takes a deep breath and flops onto her bed.

_"So did you accomplish anything?" _Seve asks.

Oliver's smirk creeps back onto his face. _"Check that box over there. I am positive you will like the surprise." _

Seve turns her head to the box on the dresser.

Words are inscribed to the front of it in French. _"Fille de vert" _

Seve smiled.

_"I had known you would like it."_ Oliver said.

_"Yes, dear brother, I am very proud of you for capturing that ghost." _Seve answered with an evil grin.

* * *

**I'm dearly for the late absents of work. Due to school I have been unable to write up any fanfictions but I have returned and will not let you all down. **

******Sound of the Clocktower's Needle is also known as Handbeat Clocktower. **

******Fille de vert is French for... well I'll let you figure that out :)**


	17. Mother of Evil

Chapter 17 – Mother of Evil

* * *

Riliane is given to Clarith by a man tall and slim. Riliane is curled up into a ball fast asleep in Clarith's arms. The moon was so bright, clear and full. The man's hat helped cover up his face.

_"Take could care of her." _He said. _"If you do not watch closely the next place that you two will meet is life after death. That is all. Good night."_

He turns around to the carriage he arrived in.

_"Wait!" _Clarith yelled out.

He turned his head to an angle so he could see her. _"Yes, miss."_

_ "What had happened to Riliane? Where had she gone? How had you found her?"_ The questions could go on forever pouring out of her mouth.

He turned his head away from her. _"All of these questions are irrelevant. You need not to know anything. All you will know is that Riliane was with you all this time. She was sick and you had taken care of her. Understood?"_

Clarith nodded yes.

_"By any chance, does this involve Allen?" _Clarith asked.

_"I wonder, does it?" _Though most of his face was hidden in darkness Clarith was able to make out a grin.

The man gets up onto his carriage.

_"Also do not question her. All she remembers is getting sick, nothing more, nothing less." _He yells out.

He whips is horses but they don't seem to feel anything.

_"Ugh."_ Riliane makes a sound.

Clarith quickly looks down at her but Riliane was fine.

_"Excuse me, sir, I..."_ Clarith wanted to ask one more question but the man and his carriage disappeared.

Clarith looked out in the distance and was unable to see him.

_It is nearly impossible for a carriage to leave that fast. _Clarith thought.

There were no traces that the carriage left but it was longer in front of her eyes. It had just vanished.

* * *

"_So that was the so-called Mr. Stranger, huh? I am filled with interest." _The cloaked woman said.

She yawned just a bit. With all her work, sleep had only seemed unnecessary. She had only been waiting for her two friends how had been delivering a box to her. She didn't think she'd end up in a ghost level.

_Hopefully those two made it before the level was created._ She thought.

She felt a tug on her cloak. _"I see you have made it in time." _

To her side stood a girl and a boy, a brother and a sister both in cloaks with the hoods up.

_"What is in the box I have been informed about?"_ She asks them.

_"He caught her when I was gone. It is a wonderful achievement." _The sister says.

The younger brother hands the woman the box.

The box is labeled, _"Fille de vert." _

The woman sets the box down gently.

_"Seve, Oliver you are such good kids." _She hugs them both.

They hug her back and squeeze her.

Seve says, _"We'd doing anything for mother."_

The "mother" grins evilly after hearing that sentence leave Seve's mouth.

* * *

_What time is it? _Kyle asked himself.

He looked at the time.

_Midnight, hm... _

_"Kyle!"_ Germaine walks behind him with a glass of rum in her hand.

It was obvious Germaine was drunk. When she was like that all she wanted to do was have fun. It was as if all that seriousness got dumped in a trash can. But then again it also meant all her stress went into the trash as well. Kyle liked that. Germaine was pushing herself a bit too much.

_"Alright," _Kyle says as he gets off his chair.

_"It is far after dark and the beast went loose hours ago."_ He removes the glass from Germaine's hand and put on the counter of the bar.

Along with it he sets down Euro to pay for all her drinks.

_"It is at the time where the beast must be caged again." _Kyle announces to Germaine.

"_Ehhhhh, why must we leave so soon?" _She walks over to Kyle up along the way she trips over her own two feet.

Kyle grabs one of her arms and puts it around his neck to support her when walking home.

_"I can walk by myself!"_ She whines.

_"Sure you can, just like you are able to hold your liquor. Neither will happen especially while you are drunk." _Kyle responds.

Germaine pouts which makes Kyle laugh. They walked out of the bar and headed to the inn.

* * *

They entered the inn which was quite like usual. When Germaine entered she filled the spaces of quietness with her giggles. She had been giggling the whole way here. She pulled away from Kyle and ran towards the stairs.

_"Germaine, watch out!" _

**Crash!**

Germaine had bumped into a girl with a hood above her head. Germaine had saw a little bit of blond hair though the girl pushed it back. The girl dropped an item she was carrying. Germaine bent over and grabbed it.

_"Do not touch that!" _The girl grabs the box from Germaine's hands.

Kyle runs over to Germaine to help her up.

_"My apologizes, miss. She is drunk. She is not aware of her actions." _Kyle said referring to Germaine.

_"It is alright with me!"_ The blond girl exclaimed angrily.

She marched back up stairs.

Kyle thought that was strange.

_Was she not coming down the stairs? Should she have not continued, passed us, to outside? Why did she return upstairs?_ Kyle questioned himself.

Germaine was still wobbling and attempting to regain her balance. She threw her arms over Kyle's shoulders and gripped tightly to get well balanced.

_"Are you alright?"_ He asked.

_"Yes." _She replies.

_"Hey, Kyle." _Germaine looks up at his face.

_"Yes." _

_"What does "Quo Spiritus translata ad aliam" mean?" _She wonders.

Automatically those words trouble him in many ways.

_"What language is that? I have yet to learn it."_ Kyle questions her.

_"Eh! That is such a disappointment! "_

_ "If I may ask, where did you get those words from." _Kyle begins.

_"That box that Seve had!" _Germaine said. She stuttered a bit in her words.

_"Seve?"_

_ "Yes, that girl was Seve!" _Germaine declared.

* * *

**I wish I could have time to write all the time but I do not. I will try to spare some time to write.**

**Also about the words, _Quo Spiritus translata ad aliam... _Once again you will have to figure it out.**


End file.
